The Goblin War
by stephiejack
Summary: This one shot formerly known as "Christmas in the labyrinth by Stephiejack" was re-uploaded with a different name. Sarah is suddenly pulled back into the magical realm that is the underground where yet again she must rescue her captured brother, but this time it might not be so easy when the goblin kingdom is in the middle of a war.


This one shot formerly known as "Christmas in the labyrinth by Stephiejack" was for the holidays but now takes on its true name.

On Christmas eve Sarah is suddenly pulled back into the magical realm that is the underground where yet again she must rescue her captured brother, but this time it might not be so easy when the goblin kingdom is in the middle of a war. With old friends and new she is once again thrust into an adventure of a lifetime.

The Goblin War by Stephiejack

"And they partied for hours into the night. The end."

Sarah put down the hand written journal of her youth, Toby had taken a liking to the story, she covered the sleeping boy whom was worn out by the night's festivities. They had been at her parents business party this Christmas Eve but as the night wore on Toby became exhausted and Sarah had volunteered to take him home so her parents could enjoy their night together.

"Goodnight Toby, sweet dreams." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He looked so peaceful in his slumber, nothing like the terrible five year old he is when he is awake. Sarah was in her second year of college but regularly visited her family and watched over Toby. Since her adventure in the labyrinth four years ago Sarah made peace with her family and was sure to watch what she said just in case someone was listening. Even though she had never seen anyone from the labyrinth since she won her brother back from the goblin king, she has never forgotten them and often wondered what her friends were up to. The labyrinth kingdom was never too far from her mind, especially her friends but every once in a while she would spare a thought for the goblin king. He challenged her and annoyed her to no end but in the last year she had thought about him in a different light as she realized all the challenges he made her face were for her own benefit and she wanted to make amends with him for her own behavior.

Sarah went to her room and opened her closet to get the supplies she needed to finish wrapping her gifts and an avalanche toppled out. Among the mess was the little red book that brought a tear to her eye. She picked it up and clutched tightly. "I wonder if they miss me like I do them? I wonder if he has forgotten about me?" She asked herself before placing the book carefully in her vanity drawer. It was almost midnight when she went downstairs to place her presents under the tree and she fell asleep on the couch.

"Sarah!" Yelled Toby from his bedroom where the sound of many heavy footsteps emanated from. She bolted from the couch and rushed up the stairs. "Toby!" Sarah shouted when she entered the room filled with goblins trying to pull him out the window. She quickly grabbed him and carried him out of the room back downstairs but the goblins were hot on their tail and pounced on her before she could reach the front door.

"Give us the boy!" Shouted one goblin.

"He belongs to us!" Yelled another.

Sarah was struggling without success against the small but strong beings. "What do you want from us?" She yelled out.

"We want the lost one." They said in unison.

A sharp pain made her scream as one goblin bit her arm to make her let go of the crying Toby. Blood dripped through her blue sweater staining her jeans. Suddenly a bright light came from the fireplace and a hooded figure jumped into the living room with a blade in hand. "Leave them alone!" Growled the voice of a man but when his hood fell down Sarah saw that he to was a goblin. His skin was ash gray, and his fingers tapered into claws but he stood tall compared to the others. All at once the goblins lunged at him with their spears and swords. "Stop the half breed!"

The living room was in chaos and Sarah crawled to protect Toby who was wailing in fear. "Toby, it will be okay. I won't let them take..." Before she could finish a goblin hit her over the head making the edges of her vision darken. Toby shook her awake before being pulled away towards the opening in the fireplace. Sarah's head throbbed making the room spin and she tried to make her way to Toby but they all vanished into the fireplace. Sarah got up and ran to the opening. "Toby! No, come back!" She yelled at the brick mantel.

"It's no use, Lady Sarah, the portal is closed." Came a whispered voice from the stairwell. Sarah turned sharply to see the cloaked goblin leaning against the railing holding his injured arm. "They have taken him to the castle." He said while pulling out a small leather bag. "With this fairy dust, I can make another portal. I came to protect you, forgive me for not making it here before they came."

Sarah tried to talk but the thick lump in her throat held her tongue until she forced it down. "Are you from the goblin kingdom? Why did they take Toby?" She demanded but without warning the goblin man sank to the floor with weakness. Slowly she approached him and wordlessly took his hand and led him to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. His skin was tough as leather but the gash was deep and he didn't utter a sound when Sarah applied the antiseptic and bandages. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked in amazement. He shrugged and looked over the bandages. "I don't feel pain or anything anymore really but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt. Nerve damage from battle."

Sarah nodded but didn't question it further even though she had tons of questions about it. Tears stung her eyes as she dressed her bite mark, when she was done she sat across the table from the goblin looking him over. He looked almost human, if not his skin and hands, and he dressed in a kind of medieval attire with his brown cloak, poet shirt, and leather breeches. He averted his gaze when she looked at his face but she could still see the dark blue in his eyes.

"Why did the other goblins take my brother? What is going on?" Sarah asked in a calm voice and he let out a sigh while thinking of how much was safe to tell her. "They came on Spittledrums orders, he is the one in charge now. The underground is in chaos, a civil war started three years ago in the labyrinth after the trial of the goblin king. The kingdom has been divided with brother fighting brother, between those loyal to the king and the goblin supporters of Mayor Spittledrum."

Sarah gasped. "A civil war that divided the kingdom? But why, what happened to the king?"

The goblin waved her off and stood. "We must be going it's a few days journey back to the castle and time is short. That is if you want to collect your brother." He stopped and gave her a questioning look. She glared at him and was quick to reply. "Of course, I do!"

He smirked at her. "Such a pity. Well then, I will explain more on the way. Let us be off."

Sarah frowned at his words that was almost exactly what Jareth had said to her before and it made her slightly suspicious but brushed it off and went to get changed. When she finished packing a bag filled with spare clothes, food, a first aid kit, and other essentials she rummaged through her hiking gear for sturdy clothes and boots. After all she wanted to be well prepared for anything this time but before she left she grabbed a small gift box and stuffed it in her pocket.

He was waiting by the fireplace, looking at a picture of her and Toby, and she watched him closely trying to decipher this strange savior of hers.

"Are you ready then, Lady Sarah?" He asked with his back still turned to her. She wanted to ask how he knew she was there but saw that he could see her reflection in the glass frame. "Why do you keep calling me Lady Sarah? It's just Sarah if you please." She said as she reached him. He pulled out his pouch of fairy dust. "Most call the champion of the labyrinth, Lady Sarah. Come, we must hold onto each other for the portal is a powerful vortex. It will take us to the mountain lands."

"What do I call you?" Asked Sarah as she took hold of his rough hand. He threw the dust on the mantel and wind whipped around. "I don't really have a name but you can call me Jack. I am a man of all trades." He smirked and jumped through the portal, pulling her with him.

Sarah clutched tightly to Jack's waist but felt herself being ripped away and landing awkwardly on her rear while Jack rolled with his landing gracefully. He quickly helped her up and she could see a beautiful blue sky and a lush green forest surrounding them but her amazement was cut short when she saw that Jack was ridged with a blade in hand. Panicked, she inched behind him and held onto his cloak. "Jack, what's wrong?" She whispered and peered over his shoulder in an attempt to see why he was so alarmed but she didn't see anything. Jack didn't say a word but instead pulled out a bottle and took a swig. Sarah wanted to scold him for scaring her for no apparent reason but then Jack struck two stones together creating a spark to light his torch and blew into it making a flame thrower. Suddenly a massive horde of flying creatures scattered in a shrieking flurry. Sarah bent down and covered her ears waiting for them to leave. When they were gone Jack pulled her up. "We landed in fairy hive territory, those pests can devour a giant in a blink of an eye. We must be wary of these lands."

"No wonder Hoggle hated them so much." She said to herself and picked up a branch for protection.

They had been walking for hours in silence in case more fairies lurked in the background but Sarah was filled with so many questions that she couldn't remain quiet anymore. "Jack, why is it daytime? It was past midnight when we left home."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Time moves differently here. A few days or weeks here might only be hours where you are from but it's all relative to each individual, I rather not get into the details."

Sarah shook her head at thought, she still didn't understand but she felt like she didn't want to for fear of a headache. So, she moved on with her other questions. "The last time I was here, I was too busy to really get to see much but I don't recall see a goblin as human looking as you before." Then she gasped at her brashness. "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. That is if it is offending, sometimes I tend to say things that I shouldn't."

Jack laughed happily. "Not at all, in fact I think it's rather refreshing to have a stimulating conversation. It's been so long."

Sarah smiled brightly. "It's so strange, you talk so normal for a goblin. I mean... Ah, I'm sorry I did it again. I'll just stop talking now."

He gave her a sly grin. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? Is it a crime to be educated?" He asked in feigned annoyance. Sarah tried to stifle a laugh at his theatrics. "No, it's not a crime but it is unusual. You are just so unique and down to earth."

He shook his head and readied himself for his practiced speech. "Before the war I lived in the castle as an educated companion of sorts to the king. Then in the last few years, I found myself as soldier for the rebellion."

Sarah didn't say a word for while just looking him over, so he decided to keep moving on.

"So, you had that speech exercised a lot, huh?" She said while trailing behind him but he didn't need to answer and she asked a more serious question. "Back at the house you said you came to protect me but how did you know to come? Did Jareth send you?"

She had been swinging her branch around while walking behind him until she bumped into him when he abruptly stopped. "No he did not. What happened when you were last here? Few only know the truth." He said.

Sarah held her breath at the question and looked away before answering. "I met him once, about four years ago. I made a stupid wish and he granted it, but I didn't mean it and he told me that I had to run his labyrinth if I wanted to take my brother back. I won, he sent me home and we have been left alone ever since. Until now that is."

Jack seemed to be lost in thought for a moment and just stared at her making her blush. "I have a feeling there was more to it then you let on but I won't press further. The king did not directly order me to protect you, I sort of took on the roll myself when I heard that Spittledrum wanted the lost one. I was on the battle front when our spies came to tell us that Spittledrum wanted more support from the goblin tribes and the only way to do that was to reclaim the lost one, your brother."

Sarah grabbed hold of his forearm to stop him. "Why do yous keep calling Toby the lost one? Please tell me everything, Jack."

He looked at her with a huff, he obviously didn't want to tell her much. "Fine but first we should find a place to make camp it's dangerous to travel at night."

Sarah agreed and they spent that last remaining daylight hours trying to get close to the forest edge to set up a camp fire and shelter. Sarah pulled out the dry freeze meals she had brought with her and handed the package to Jack whom looked at it strangely. "What is it?" He asked while watching her open it and place the contents on her lap. "M.R.E's, Meals Ready to Eat. They are great for camping and I always have a supply for emergencies. Each one has an entree, side dish, grains, dessert, and drink mix's. They taste terrible but will keep you going and light to carry." Sarah giggled as Jack mimicked her every move in preparing the self heating foods. He took a cautious bite and then attacked it with fierce hunger. "I don't know why you said this is bad, I love it." He said with a stuffed mouth and Sarah laughed at him.

Not long after their meals it had gotten dark and Sarah was huddled close to the fire, cursing herself for forgetting a jacket. "I want to know what happened to the labyrinth, even the things you are keeping from me, Jack. You promised to tell me everything." She said through shuttering teeth and felt Jack placing his cloak over her then sit beside her. "The things I keep from you are for your protection, Lady Sarah, so please don't press it."

Sarah hit him lightly on the arm. "Stop calling me Lady Sarah, I'm no more important than anyone else. It's just Sarah."

Jack looked at her strangely. "You are a very puzzling woman, is everyone like you in your world?" He asked and she shrugged, then he sighed. "I suppose you're right about knowing what's going on. It started three years ago, you see goblins have a strict code and claiming what's theirs is very important to them, doesn't matter what it is. They believe the boy to be their property but the king allowed him to be taken back above ground. The goblins were appalled by the act and ordered that the king stand trial for treachery. They put power draining shackles on him and Mayor Spittledrum was put in temporary charge until a verdict could be made but he decided he liked being in charge and wanted all the power for himself. The king's power resides in his pendent but only he can remove it or only upon his death so the mayor sentenced him to execution regardless of the verdict. However, he escaped while on his way to the village square and vanished in the labyrinth. No one has seen him since, some say he left the kingdom and most believe he was caught and killed but not before hiding his pendent somewhere deep within the labyrinth."

Sarah stared into the dancing flames of the fire, deep in thought, tears stung her eyes at the idea that Jareth might be dead. She had always wanted to return to the labyrinth and make amends for her behavior towards him. She had wanted to see him and her friends. "What about my friends? Do you know Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus?"

Jack laughed. "You mean that grumpy old coot? Yeah, he's fine. Him and the others help make battle plans for the king's army."

"Hoggle is on Jareth's side? I thought they hated each other, maybe it's just their way. Oh well I'm glad their safe." She said and got up to lay in the make shift bed. Suddenly Jack grabbed hold of her wrist. "Sarah wait. Since no one knows what happened to the king can you tell me what your relationship to the labyrinth and the king is? I've heard rumors but I want to know the truth."

Sarah didn't know what to think, she had no idea herself. "I told you already about our encounter but our time was so short and focused on the quest that I really don't know what we were to each other. I can say this, although we started as adversaries I've come to realize that the king had done a lot for me that I didn't appreciate at the time. I want to make amends with him, I guess that means helping to restore order in his kingdom, since I can't repay him in person."

Jack looked up at her questioningly. "Are you in love with him?"

Sarah flinched at his boldness. "I can't speak for him but I have my suspicions that he had strong feelings for me. As for me, at the time I was too young to reciprocate any feelings but he was my first crush and I think given time it would have flourished into something wonderful, however things have changed in the last few years I'm not the same girl I used to be and with him missing I'll most likely never know what might have happened." Tears started burning her eyes as she turned from him so he wouldn't see. "I'm sorry, I have to rest." She said and he quickly let her go without another word. When Jack didn't come over to the shelter Sarah allowed her tears to continue silently as she pulled out the small gift box containing a silver wrist watch. She turned it over and read the inscription. "Jareth, I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."

"Ouch!" Yelped Sarah as yet another twig jabbed her leg. They had been walking since day break and it was now well into the afternoon and Sarah was exhausted. She sat down on a log to rub her bruising leg and Jack strolled over to her with a grin that made her want to smack his arm. "Why are you so damn cheery?"

"My aren't you grouchy." He mocked and shifted to dodge a small stone thrown his way. "I just thought that you might be in better spirits when you saw your friends." He said with a smirk. Sarah looked up in a heart beat. "What?"

Jack pointed to the base of a cliff just off in the distance. "There hidden in a cave is the alpha camp. A kind of head quarters for the king's army. Your friends are there."

Sarah got up from her perch and before she even thought about what she was doing, she found herself hugging the goblin. He was stiff under her touch but very warm, she let go immediately and blushed. "Sorry, I tend to do things without thinking." She apologized, he only waved it off. "It's fine, I'm just not used to personal contact."

Together they practically ran the short distance to the camp and Sarah never felt so happy to see her friends. When they arrived a guard escorted them by lantern light deep into the depths of the cave to the battle room.

"Jack is back from his mission." Announced the guard to several creatures that must be in charge. Hoggle's voice was first to be heard. "Jack! Did you get there in time? Is she safe."

Jack smiled brightly and stepped aside to reveal Sarah. "Ask her yourself."

Sarah saw Hoggle first and then Sir Didymus sitting on Ludo's shoulder in the background. They all gathered close to hug her and laugh. "Oh Sarah we've been so worried. I can't believe you're back." Said Hoggle merrily. Ludo enveloped Sarah in a tight embrace. "Sawah, friend." He bellowed out making Sarah squeak with laughter. "My lady, great to have you here." Greeted the small knight as he bowed in her honor. Sarah laughed happily. "My friends! I thought that I might never see you again. It's been so long."

Hoggle turned to Jack and bowed. "Thank you for rescuing my friend. I am indebted."

Jack bowed to him as well. "It was my honor to rescue Lady Sarah."

Sarah marched up to him and gave him a good wallop on the arm. "Jack, what did I say about the Lady thing?"

He laughed at her. "My apologies once again. I should be going, I still have a mission to do." Said Jack as he started to leave but Sarah stopped him. "Jack, we've only just arrived. Where are you going?" She asked. Jack sighed and looked at Hoggle, whom rolled his eyes at him. "He's still on his ridiculous quest to find the rat's pendent. He thinks that it will put an end to the war but we've scoured the labyrinth to no avail. It's gone and he's gone, there's no use trying to find it."

Sarah saw the look of hopelessness on all of their faces. "Hang on you guys, I thought you were on the king's side."

Hoggle huffed. "The rat abandoned us. We fight to save this place from falling apart. Things were fine when he ruled but when he disappeared we were left to fend for ourselves."

Sarah stood straight in frustration. "I don't believe that he would leave his kingdom defenseless. He may be an arrogant jerk but he loved this kingdom. No one said he abandoned you, no one knows what happened to him, for all we know he maybe trapped and needs our help."

Hoggle stared at her in disbelief. "But Sarah, you of all people should hate him for what he did to you." Sarah smiled softly to her friends. "He gave me an adventure that I had longed for. He brought me here to teach me lessons that would help me grow into a mature responsible adult and for that I can never thank him enough. He has his flaws but was he ever a terrible king?" She asked the gathering and most shook their head, all but Hoggle whom was grumbling with his arms crossed. Sarah smiled and spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Jack is right to still have hope and so should all of you. The goblins took Toby and I am going to get him back, if getting that pendent will stop this war then I will go after it. Now will you help me or not?" She shouted to them all and they cheered her on. Sarah looked over to Jack who was staring at her with a pleased grin on his face.

Sarah was brought by Sir Didymus to a private bunker to rest. The plans they made required the cover of night, so they had to wait several hours for dusk to set in. "If there is anything you should need my lady, don't be afraid to ask." Said the little knight before leaving her alone.

Sarah thanked him as he left and she sat on the bunk going over the soft leather and armored garments she was given to wear. Sir Didymus told her that the clothes will provide sturdy protection if they found themselves in the midst of battle. Her small group formed to fetch the pendent comprised of Ludo, Didymus, Jack, and herself. Hoggle wanted to come but he was needed by another group to provide a false attack so the rest of them can get past the goblin guards without being noticed.

The events of the day soon found Sarah in heavy slumber and she dreamed of an old familiar ball. Sarah looked around the empty ballroom and saw that it was covered in a fine layer of dust. She wondered why she was brought here and looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in her armored clothes that she had fallen asleep in.

"My you have certainly changed in the last couple of years. Don't you look commanding and regal." Came a silky voice from behind her. She quickly spun around to see Jareth standing a few steps away, still wearing his ballroom suit. He took her in a close embrace and started dancing slowly to the music that emanated from everywhere. "Cat got your tongue, precious? Didn't you come here to see me?" He whispered to her with a smirk.

Sarah scowled at him. "Where have you been? Everyone has been worried, I've been worried."

He twirled her in place. "I haven't been far."

Her glared intensified. "Don't be coy, tell me where we can find you."

He laughed at her. "I'm not lost, you know where I am."

Sarah stared at him in confusion. "You are not really here, are you? Are you dead?"

He stopped dancing and his smile faded. "This is just a dream, Sarah. I'm only here by magic brought to life from you subconscious." He wiped a falling tear from her cheek and brought her close to his chest in a light sway. "It will be alright, precious. You are a strong, smart, and loving woman. Help my kingdom, they need a good ruler."

Tears were falling freely from her now as she came to the conclusion that he was no more and she was never going to see him again. "Jareth, there is so much I wanted to tell you. I am so thankful for meeting you and getting to see this fairytale land. Now I won't ever get to tell you that...that..." She stuttered and Jareth put a finger under chin to lift it to meet his gaze. "Sarah, there is no need to cry. I know the heartbreak you must be feeling but it will pass." He spoke so softly that she almost missed it. "But it's just not..."

"Fair?" He smiled at her and she giggled at their old joke. He brushed her hair back. "I said before that I'm not far. You know where I am."

She frowned at his cryptic words but the sudden feeling of wakefulness made her heart start. "No...No I can't wake yet. I never got to tell you..."

Sarah woke just as the sun was setting with tears streaking her face. Sadness made her heart heavy but she collected her things for the quest and headed out to meet the others. She arrived outside the cave opening to see Jack watching the sun set on the horizon with no one else in sight. She quietly walked up to him, though she knew that he must have been aware of her presence.

"Times of war are harsh on the lands but I still find watching the sun set uplifting." He spoke softly without looking her way. Sarah glanced at him from the side, puzzling over the strange feelings he brought out in her. He was not like anyone she had met before, he didn't act right for a goblin or any other creature she had met in the labyrinth. He was brave, intelligent, and something else that she couldn't quite place but it was familiar all the same. She took a sharp intake as a thought struck her and she decided to test out her theory.

"Jack, what do you think about the king?" She asked while watching him closely to gauge his reaction. He looked her way briefly before turning away. "I don't really think anything about him. Ask the others they will tell you what a cowered he was."

Sarah huffed. "I didn't ask what the others thought, I'm asking what you think of him."

Jack turned to walk a bit further out before he answered. "I know that he used to take everything he had for granted and didn't really appreciate much. He was selfish and spoiled but I believe he did his best in taking care of the kingdom. Every creature was looked after and most were happy. If the goblins won the war it would be the end of everything as we know it. Most goblins are fine because they aren't to bright but the smart ones are devious and conniving, everything will be pilfered for their greedy needs."

Sarah smiled brightly. "That's what I wanted to hear. I have a gift for you."

He looked at her in confusion and Sarah put a small box into his hand. "What is it?" He asked as he opened it to reveal the silver watch.

Sarah smiled. "I'll be there for you." She said and he stared at her sharply. "As the world falls down." He completed and Sarah turned the watch over to show the inscription. "I had my suspicions that it was you. You're a good actor but you can't fool me, Jareth."

He only looked at her, dumbfounded. "But how?"

Sarah took hold of his hand. "The little things you did or said, but it was a dream that told me that I knew somewhere deep down that you were never far. What I want to know is why the performance?"

He sighed and slumped a little. "You heard what my subjects think of me. If they knew, they would never help me fight to regain the kingdom."

Sarah wanted to object but she knew that he was right. "Just tell them, tell them that you never abandoned them and were fighting with them all this time."  
He turned to her suddenly serious. "No, if they ever find out they would hate me for lying to them. I had to remain unnoticed, Sarah. I don't have my magic, I'm vulnerable to attack and then goblins would win. Please keep this secret for me, Sarah?" He begged and she nodded in agreement and placed the watch on him. "Have faith in your subjects, Jareth. They may not admit it but they are on your side."

He took both hands in his and brushed hair away from her face. "Are you on my side, precious?" He asked in all seriousness. She laughed at the use of his old nickname for her. "Always."

Sarah saw the others coming their way and they quickly stood to meet them.

Hoggle handed Sarah an old rusted key. "It will open the gate to the labyrinth. Now are you sure you want to go through with his half baked plan?" Said Hoggle and nodded over to Jack. Jack crossed his arms. "No one asked you, you old grouch."

Sarah put a hand on Jack's arm. "He means no harm." She said then turned to Hoggle with a stern face. "Hoggle, it's Jack's plan so he's in charge. I promise that he knows what he's doing."

"Ha! You can't vouch for him when you just met him." Hoggle bellowed out and Sarah smirked. "That maybe Hoggle, but I have faith that things will turn out. Please trust me."

Hoggle blew out a small sigh. "Ah, I trust you Sarah. I just want you to be safe. And you." He pointed at Jack. "Keep Sarah safe."

Jack smiled brightly and bowed to the dwarf. "You have my word."

They all gave their best wishes and started for the labyrinth using only the light of the moon. They waited just beyond the hill close to the guarded gate of the labyrinth for Hoggle's signal to continue.

Suddenly they heard cannon fire and knew that the surprise attack worked when the guards rushed to join the battle. Sarah used her key and they traversed the never ending maze for hours searching for the pendent. Jack halted at a fork in the path and Sarah asked him what was the matter. "I can't remember which route I took." He replied.

"What? How do you not know which path it is?" Sarah burst out.

"Anything wrong, my lady?" Questioned Sir Didymus but Jack didn't hear him for he was too focused on Sarah. "I was running for my life, forgive me not paying attention where I was going." He blurted out and they both heard gasps. Sarah looked behind them and realized that Sir Didymus and Ludo were with them. Jack sagged a little in defeat. Sir Didymus approached first to speak a loud. "I believe that you both have a secret that should be shared."

Jack growled at Sarah. "I suppose the secrets out."

Sarah glared at him. "Don't blame me, it was your idea to keep it a secret. I wanted to tell them from the start. Sir Didymus, Ludo, Jack has been keeping something from you all but in his defense it was for everyone's safety. Jack is King Jareth."

Ludo clapped happily and lumbered over to embraced Jareth. "Ludo, missed king." He grumbled out and Jareth was stiff with shock as he didn't expect this kind of reaction, however if it was anyone else other then the beast they probably would be furious. Sir Didymus gave a deep bow towards Jareth. "Majesty, I am most happy to know that you have been well."

Sarah smirk proudly. "You see, I told you they wouldn't be mad." Ludo had released Jareth and picked up his small friend. Didymus took off his hat in respect before asking his question. "Forgive me, majesty but why have you been posing as a goblin half ling this whole time?"

Jareth leaned against the sandstone wall. "After I escaped the execution I hid in the labyrinth but the guards were close to finding me, so I transformed into this shape hoping to slip by among the others unnoticed and hid my pendent so they couldn't get it if I was caught but without my pendent I am powerless. Once I was out of danger, I found sanctuary among those loyal to the crown. When war broke out I couldn't just stand by so I've been fighting along side my subjects."

Didymus and Ludo cheered. "I haven't felt such pride at the bravery of my king. I am honored." Ludo suddenly shifted to look behind. "Coming." He said and Didymus scurried to his head. He gasped. "Goblins are heading this way, your majesty!"

Sarah jumped up. "We need more time to find the pendent. Ludo, Sir Didymus I need you guys to make distraction. Lead them away and I'll help Jareth."

Ludo nodded in agreement and Sarah followed Jareth down a path. "I hope they will be okay." She whispered to him. He laughed and turned to her. "Nothing can deter Sir Didymus."

He led her to an old familiar pot in the hedge maze and down into the tunnels. Sarah leaned against the wall listening to see if they were followed but a thought broke her silence. "Jareth, you never told me why you were put on trial in the first place. I mean, I know that it was over Toby but I won the game."

Jareth sighed and stood beside her staring at the ground sheepishly. "You didn't win. The game was lost when you ate the peach, it was a test of temptation but no has ever been able to resist it so don't blame yourself."

Sarah stared at him in shock. "I broke the spell, how can I have lost?"

He shrugged. "You still ate the fruit regardless, so you lost."

Sarah started to pace in front of him. She had always been under the belief that she had won. Everyone even called her the champion of the labyrinth. "If I lost, then why did you let me take Toby home?"

He didn't look up at her when he answered. "I should think it was obvious. I fell in love with you and I knew that if I took him away from you then you would never love me back. I went against the code and allowed you to believe you had won. I thought that in time I could perhaps convince you to one day become the goblin queen but what a fool I was and now look at what I've done. My lands are in chaos and for what? You were never gonna love me in return."

Sarah stood silent, a rush of mixed emotions were running through her until he confessed his love, then she knew it to be true and that she might be in love with him as well. Slowly she sunk by his side and took hold of his leathery hand. "Don't speak for me, Jareth. I mentioned before that I believe there was a strong connection between us and maybe I was starting to fall for you but I was too young. I see things in a different light now as an adult. I see how much you've changed for your kingdom, you are a much wiser man and less arrogant than before. Can you honestly say that you haven't changed?"

He shook his head but still refused to meet her gaze. "I'm not selfish like I was before. I have suffered with my people and have changed for the better, I hope."

Sarah nudged him with her elbow. "You see, we have both changed for the better and when this is over who knows maybe we could start over."

They held their breath as they heard footsteps over head. "We should go, we are almost there." He whispered and took her arm leading her towards the tunnel of false alarms. "Beware! Go no fur..." An alarm started to say but Sarah waved at it to be quiet. They arrived to the intersection where Jareth had been disguised as a beggar during her quest and he stopped by the dusty rags that were his costume. He tugged on a stone and it shifted to reveal a folded cloth. Inside was a brilliant gold and silver amulet that he placed on his neck. His whole body glowed with a blinding light and he was transformed back to his true form in all his goblin king glory. Sarah giggled at his outrageous attire. "I forgot about your crazy haircut and outfit."

He glared at her and waved his hand and his hair pulled into a slick ponytail and he was dressed in black armored leather vest and pants. Sarah's mouth fell open in amazement and he smirked. "More to your liking I take it, precious?"

She quickly regained her composure. "It's alright, now let's go get Toby and your kingdom back."

Jareth held her at his side and together they were transported to the throne room.

Mayor Spittledrum was in the middle of his feast when they arrived and the mayor jumped in surprise. "Jareth! I thought you to be dead."

"Hoped, is more like it. Call off your war efforts immediately or I will place you in an Oubliette filled with your worst nightmare and you will wish for the sanctuary of the bog of eternal stench." Jareth sneered. The mayor pointed his walking stick at Jareth with a scowl. "You are not in charge anymore, Jareth. When you broke the code I was chosen by the masses to rule in your place."

Jareth pointed back at the old goblin. "You neglected your duties and started a war that divided the kingdom. You are no ruler."

Suddenly many goblins burst into the room and surrounded them. Spittledrum laughed. "You are out numbered."

Jareth grinned brightly and with a flick of his wrist all the goblins were suspended in the air. Spittledrum stepped back abruptly and Jareth conjured at crystal. "You were saying, Spittledrum?" He mocked as he hurled his crystal at the mayor but Spittledrum saw it coming and pulled a goblin over to protect himself before it exploded. The young goblin was thrown against the wall with a thud and Jareth growled. "Spittledrum, you coward!"

"That maybe but have you noticed the new addition to the goblin realm? You threw him across the room, my what a poor impression you've made to your new subject." Bellowed the mayor.

Jareth looked across the room to see that the small young ling was wearing human pajamas. "Toby." He whispered in shock.

"What?!" Shouted out Sarah and rushed to the boy. He was unmoving when she pulled him into her arms. "Toby! Baby wake up. Please wake up!" She screamed at his lifeless form. Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder with his head hung low and she could tell that tears were in his eyes. She looked up when she heard Spittledrum head towards the stairs that led up to the Escher room. "Make him pay." She said with such ferocity that it broke Jareth's heart to hear. He whipped around a shot another crystal at the goblin. He captured him in a bubble and Jareth spoke through clenched teeth. "Listen all, and listen well. Spittledrum, you have brought death and destruction under your rule. You fail as a guardian of the land. You have killed a young ling, he was just a boy. I sentence you to death, for treason and mass murder, to be carried out immediately."

With a snap of his fingers the bubble containing the shouting goblin disappeared and Jareth turned to his subjects. "This war is over. Spittledrum has been sent to the center of fire mountain. Spread the word to the rest of the kingdom now be gone." He shouted and snapped his fingers letting them all fall to the floor with a thud, then he turned back to Sarah whom was crying hysterically. He held her tight to him and stroked her back in hushing tones. "Jareth, can you bring him back?" She asked and looked up into his eyes with hope, he sighed and let a tear escape from him. "I don't have the power to bring back the dead."

She slumped over on his lap in defeat and cried. Jareth himself couldn't stop the tears from falling silently but a thought had struck him and he held Sarah up to look at him. "I may not be able to bring back the dead but there is one thing I can do." He said and brushed a tear away while she slowed her breathing to hear him out. "I can turn back time in the mortal world. I'll turn it back to just before you first arrived here. Everything will go on as it was meant to and Toby will live again. Neither of you will remember the events of the past few days."

Sarah smiled brightly at the prospect of seeing Toby again but then Jareth's true meaning had sunk in. "You mean I won't remember you anymore? But Jareth I don't want to forget you." She said and he only just stared at her. "It's a sacrifice we'll both have to make in order to bring your brother back. You will forget the past days and my sacrifice will be remembering, but it's a sacrifice worth making to bring you happiness."

Sarah looked towards her baby brother and took a deep breath, Jareth was right but she still didn't want to do it. She slowly nodded in agreement and Jareth pulled her to her feet. She felt more tears threatening to fall but she held them at bay, instead she just held onto him tightly. "Jareth, I want you to know that I..." Her words were cut off when he held a finger to her lips. His eyes were sullen but firm. "Please don't say it. If you do then I won't be able to let you go. It would break my heart." He whispered to her in a coarse voice that told her he was holding down his own tears. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He stepped back and conjured at crystal that burst into a small shower of glitter to reveal a fine golden amulet similar to his but more feminine. "You won't remember who gave it to you but I want you to have it."

Sarah nodded again, afraid to speak as it would make her cry and she let him place it on her neck. He picked up Toby and placed him gingerly in her arms. "Are you ready?" He asked her and she nodded. He caressed her cheek one last time before stepping back and throwing a crystal in the air above her. It shattered in a rain of glitter and she felt herself fading away.

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus had just entered the room when they saw Sarah disappear before them. "Where is she going?" Asked Hoggle in a surprised voice but Jareth collapsed to the floor before he could answer.

"Your majesty!" Shouted Sir Didymus and they rushed to his side, Jareth was conscious but unresponsive so Ludo picked him up and took him to his chambers. Jareth felt so heart broken that he was paralyzed with grief but he hoped with all his heart that she was happy.

"Sarah wake up, dear."

Sarah woke with a start and saw her parents hovering above her. Morning light shone into the living room.

"Good morning, honey. Merry Christmas." Laughed her father. Sarah looked around the room in a daze. "What? What's going on, what day is it?" She asked and they both stared at her. "It's Christmas morning. We got home late last night and saw you asleep on the couch but you seemed to be having a peaceful sleep that we didn't want to disturb you." Replied Irene. Sarah stopped paying attention when a blonde little blur rushed down the stairs. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Shouted Toby, he was giddy with wonder at the presents under the tree. Sarah bolted from the couch and crushed him to her chest. "Oh Toby! I'm so glad that your here!" She cried. Soon Toby had to push her off of him and her parents asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine, I'm just so wrapped up with Christmas spirit."

They had spent the entire morning opening presents and exploring their gifts. Sarah was very happy but something was weighing heavily on her mind. She was still able to recall her recent adventure in the labyrinth but she didn't know why, suddenly she remembered the gift Jareth had given her. She looked at it from around her neck and thought that maybe it was magic. She longed for him and decided that she wasn't gonna let him go this time, she wanted to be with him.

She had gotten dressed in her warmest winter jacket and told her family that she was going to the park to walk off the large breakfast they ate.

She arrived their quickly and was glad to be alone, she closed her eyes and clung onto her necklace.

"I'm hoping for a Christmas miracle here." She said to the sky as if someone was listening. "I wish the goblin king was here right now." She said aloud and waited a few moments. He appeared with his back to her and was looking all over his surroundings in confusion. Sarah smiled and spoke loud enough to startle him. "I thought you said I would forget everything that happened?"

He whipped around quickly in disbelief. "Sarah?"

She nodded at him with a wide grin. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She teased and he let out a happy sigh before rushing to embrace her. "But how is it that you remember?" He asked in confusion and she held up her necklace. "Isn't it magic?"

He studied it for a moment and answered. "I've placed a protection charm on it but I didn't think that it would protect your memories as well. Oh Sarah, you have no idea what it was doing to me to be apart from you."

She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear. "I don't ever want to be apart again. Jareth, I've fallen in love with you. Maybe I always have loved you."

He was so happy he picked her up and twirled her in the air. "Sarah, my love. Will you be my queen?"

She smiled at him and blushed. "Jareth, we've only known each other for a maximum of three days collectively. Maybe we should start slow, go on a few dates first."

He only shook his head at her. "No."

She scowled at him. "What do you mean, no? Jareth be reasonable."

"I mean, no. I am not going to let you get away ever again, so I'm not taking any chances. If you marry me then you will become an immortal which will grant you certain powers and we will be linked to one another forever. I will take things slow with you, if you wish, but only after our wedding. That is my deal." He smirked at her and she hit him in the arm. "Seriously? Like you could walk away you jerk."

His smile only got wider because he knew she couldn't refuse him, even if he was only half serious. Sarah stalked away a few steps but a floating clock appeared in front of her. "Tick tock, precious." He mocked her. She threw a snow ball at his chest. "At least, come meet my family first?"

He laughed at her. "It's only forever not long at all."

Sarah tossed her hands up in the air in defeat with a heavy sigh. "Okay, I give up. If you want to spend the rest of your life shackled to me then so be it, Goblin king. But I maintain the right to kick your ass whenever you are being a pompous jerk. Like right now."

He appeared right before her with a genuine smiled. "Truly?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically, then he picked her up. "Oh Sarah, I do love you."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a coy look on her face and smashed another snow ball on his head. He let her go and gathered the snow to return fire.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." She laughed out when he caught her. They brushed off their clothes and walked back to her home hand in hand. When she reached to door she stopped and looked him over. "Um, Jareth? As much as I enjoy your sense of fashion, you kind of stand out. Could you magic on some human clothes?"

He laughed at her. "Magic on?" He mocked but then snapped his fingers and his clothes turned into a dark gray business suit and his hair slicked back into his sexy ponytail. His glittery facial marks disappeared and he looked at her waiting for her approval. "How is this, precious?"

Once again her jaw had dropped at the splendor of him. "Wow." Was all she said and opened the door. Her parents were still in the living room with Toby but now they were all dressed. "Sarah, where did you go?" Asked Toby but she didn't get a chance to answer because he had spotted Jareth behind her. "Hey, it's you. I remember you." He said with a smile and he pounced on Jareth. "Sing with me, sing with me!" He yelled. Jareth laughed and picked him up. "Good to see you young Toby."

Sarah was stunned to know that Toby still remembered Jareth at all and then her parents came over to greet him. "Sarah, introduce us to your friend. Hello, I'm Irene and this is my husband Robert."

Jareth shook both of their hands and turned to Sarah, waiting for her to give the explanation. "Um, well Jareth here is my boyfriend and well, I just thought it was time that he met the family. Is it okay if he stays for dinner?"

Irene simply gushed with agreement, thrilled to see that Sarah had such a charmer. Robert was a little skeptical that Sarah had never mentioned any boyfriend to them before but she told him that she just wanted to keep him all to herself for a while. Her parents left to make another place setting on the table and Toby went back to play with his new toys leaving Sarah and Jareth to sit alone on the love seat. "Just a boyfriend, huh?" He asked with a teasing smile making her blush. "Well, I couldn't tell them about the wedding. It's not normal here for people to get married this young and to someone they haven't known for long. They would call us crazy for wanting to get married."

"Married?!" Came a shriek from the archway and Sarah looked over to see Irene with drinks in hand. Suddenly her father was right in front of her. "Married? Sarah you must be joking, you're only nineteen!" He shouted to the both of them and Sarah groaned putting her head on Jareth's shoulder. "You see, I told you." She whispered to him making him smile. "Yes you did, precious. But this is a battle I'm willing to face together." He purred and they kissed. The end.

(Be sure to read the second installment "The trial of the goblin and the goblin war.")


End file.
